I'm Missing You, Yami
by KagsChann
Summary: Yugi, after ten years, still misses his counterpart, ever since he left. No one understands. Yugi is married to Tea now, although, he would be much happier if Yami were still there, surely.


**I'm Missing You, Yami or Missing You**

**Author:** siriusderomanus-neeKun

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh and everything involved in it. (NOTE: It seems like forever since i typed up a yamixyugi pairing fic... lol welcome back to me i guess!)

**Summary:** Ten years later and Yugi is still having a little trouble dealing with the fact that Yami is really gone back to the past. Writing him a letter doesn't seem to be helping him at all, and Yugi goes into a small breakdown.

_Yami_,

_I really really miss you.... It seems like yesterday that we-_

Yugi bawled up the piece of paper with his sloppy handwriting all over it and tossed it over his shoulder. He rubbed his temples angrily, not able to process the right words in his mind.

It was like he had letter... writer's block.

_Yami,_

_I can't believe you're really not here anymore, everyone misses you like crazy. I still miss you the most though, and can't-_

"Dammit!" Yugi yelled, discarding the other paper into the waste basket with the others. He put so much pressure on his pencil that he heard it crack slightly... This was really annoying the heck out of him. "Okay... again..."

_Yami,_

_Hey there pal! Dropping you a line... wow that was lame. Anyways. It's been a while, seems like yesterday that i met you._

_Joey is fine... He is trying to get Mai to date him still. Ummm, Tristan is a little jealous because Duke and Serenity are dating now. Weird huh? I really don't think Joey approves, but he wants Serenity to be happy... Grandpa and I are adding on to the Kame Game Shop... We got stocks of video games that seem to bring in the 'new generation'... I really can't believe it's been ten years! _

_By the way... I'm married to Tea now. We have twins and another on the way. Tea is really huge lol! Don't tell her i said that... She would flip. They have their own little duel monster decks, and like to challenge me when they get home from school, ah well, preschool. I usually let them win... God, i'm digressing... But..._

_I really miss you. I can't seem to get you outta my mind and it's driving me insane that i can't see you anymore. I know i told you that i was prepared for this and i guess i always knew you wouldn't be here forever... I just wanted you to be. You were the best thing to happen to me after i put together the Millennium Puzzle, and now it's like i dreamt all of it. You're not here with me anymore._

_Joey think's I'm losing my mind... maybe he is right... And Grandpa says it's not healthy to let things like that keep my mind occupied._

_What do they know?_

_Yami, truth be told, i was in love with you. I don't know if you ever realized it, but i really cared about you and wanted to be with you more than ever. When you left... i think i left with you._

Yugi stopped writing in the middle of his letter to look down at the floor. His eyes were full of crystal tears and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The burning in his throat kept him from sobbing when the tears did fall. Yugi felt like he would explode, and was thankful that Tea and the kids wouldn't be home for at least another two hours from their visit at Malik and Marik's.

Yami had been gone for _ten_ years... long enough for Yugi to at least get over it and be able to smile whenever he and the gang even spoke of Yami. It was long enough and more for the others... Yugi just didn't understand why they seemed to have a problem with what he was going through.

He fell in love with Yami practically when they first met... Even though Yami was the mirror image of Yugi, and he admitted to himself that he felt a little self-absorbed at times, he still loved him no matter what. Yami was totally different. Cool and collected, a pharoah for crying out loud. Yugi would never be able to live up to those expectations... not if he were the one in Yami's position. There was something more to Yami, whether it was his attitude or just his appearance... Something was always different. (Even if the gang hadn't noticed the slight height, skin tone and eye change whenever Yugi would transform into Yami...)

Yugi was clumsy, small... misjudged because of the way he looked and where he lived. Who wanted to be friends with someone that lived with their grandpa in a _gameshop?_

Other than Joey, who had been a bully to Yugi at first, Yugi really didn't have that many friends... Not to mention Tea had originally fallen for Yami, not Yugi. Yugi got the impression that she only married him because he slightly resembled his other.

"They don't understand." Yugi said to himself, eyes turning to the letter as they clouded with tears he supressed. He touched it with his fingertips, re-reading the letters that fell across the little blue lines... He shook his head at himself... and then looked away once more. Yami was _never_ coming back. That was a fact Yugi had to realize sooner or later whether he wanted to or not... It was reality, plain and simple.

"I still miss you... Is that so wrong?"

The pain that he was feeling now was the pain that Yugi had felt ever since Yami left... ever since Yugi knew he would never see Yami again. It was the pain that Yugi felt because of the love he had always felt for Yami.

It was the reason that kept Yugi missing him...

**A/N: Sorry that it was so short and maybe a little pointless... but it's been a while for Yugioh...**


End file.
